english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Bob Papenbrook
Robert DeWayne "Bob" Papenbrook (September 18, 1955 – March 17, 2006) was an American voice actor. On March 17, 2006 he died of chronic lung complications at the age of 50. His wife was voice actress Debbie Rothstein and his son was voice actor Bryce Papenbrook. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *The Return of Dogtanian (????) - Friar Bernard *Zentrix (????) - Dr. Roark 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Tugger: The Jeep 4x4 Who Wanted To Fly (2005) - BD Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Legend of the Twilight (2004) - Committee Member, Grunty Shop Owner (ep3) *.hack//Sign (2004) - Lios (ep28) *Android Kikaider: The Animation (2003) - Additional Voices *Arc the Lad (2001) - Dain, Additional Voices *Avenger (2005) - Cross, Gates (ep1) *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Harrison (ep4), Piccaro Calvino (ep8) *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (2005-2006) - Alexander Fujiyama, Ocean Agency Director General (ep16), Old Man (ep23), Ryosuke Takahashi (ep15), Tanaka, Yoichi Mizuki *DinoZaurs (2000) - Gigano Dragon *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (2001) - Additional Voices *Eureka Seven (2006) - Ken-Goh (eps3-28), Neighbor (ep15), Vodarac Man (ep9) *Fafner (2005-2006) - Kyouhei Mizoguchi *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005) - Peppino *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - Doorman (ep7), Marco (ep10), Terrorist (ep1) *Great Teacher Onizuka (2002-2003) - Hiroshi Uchiyamada, Nanako's Father (ep1), Punk (ep8), Punk in Class 0 (ep1), Staff (ep22), Street Punk (ep1), Teacher (ep12), Truck Driver (ep2) *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Ganzo Tenma, Nago Akki (ep1) *Gungrave (2005) - Biscoe, Executive (ep14), Leagland (ep13), Man (ep20), Man B (ep19), State Governor (ep17) *Last Exile (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Something More Beautiful (2003) - Additional Voices *Marmalade Boy (2005) - Doctor *MØUSE (2004) - Fuyuharu, Additional Voices *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Takao Todo *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Warden Nuchi *The Big O (2003) - Roscoe Fitzgerald (ep15) *Trigun (2001) - Additional Voices *Vampire Princess Miyu (2001) - Mask/Shinma (ep3) *Vandread (2002) - Additional Voices *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Ampire (ep14), Kojima (ep5) *X (2003) - CLAMP School Chairman, Gang Member (ep11), Kanoe's Boss (ep8), Takoyaki Vendor (ep9), Truck Driver (ep9) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) - Tamiya *Akira (2001) - Parliament Member C *Appleseed (2005) - Scientist *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Antique Dealer *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Red Greymon *éX-Driver The Movie (2004) - Truck Driver *Karas: The Prophecy (2006) - Governor *Metropolis (2002) - Marduk Party Member#3 *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Ryu Jose 'OVA - Dubbing' *De:vadasy (2002) - Additional Voices *Kikaider-01: The Animation (2003) - Shadow Knight *Macross Plus (1995-1996) - Additional Voices *Phantom Quest Corp. (1995) - Rokkan *Street Fighter Alpha (2001) - Dan Hibiki, Street Thug#1 Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Armour of God (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Jackie Chan's Project A2 (2003) - Additional Voices *Onmyoji (2003) - Tachibana no Ukon *Samurai Commando: Mission 1549 (????) - Additional Voices *The Accidental Spy (2002) - Additional Voices *The Heroic Trio (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Dawn of the Dead (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) - Black Knight 'Movies - Dubbing' *Operation Condor (1997) - ADR Walla Group 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (2000) - Fireor, Thunderclaw *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999) - Deviot, Radster (ep3) *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Artillicon (ep23), Univolt (ep12) *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Bell Org (ep4) Video Games 'Video Games' *Blinx 2: Masters of Time & Space (2004) - Additional Voices *Delta Force: Black Hawk Down (2003) - Additional Voices *Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard (2005) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II: The Fallen Dynasty (2006) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights (2002) - Captain Islund, Door Guard, Guard, Jalek, Olgerd, PC (Large Rowdy), Yesgar *Might and Magic IX (2002) - Additional Voices *Scaler (2004) - Looger, Turbine *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: War of the Ring (2003) - Additional Voices *The Suffering: Ties That Bind (2005) - Copperfield *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter (2006) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent (2006) - Additional Voices *Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos (2002) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Lios *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Lios *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Lios *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Peter N. Beagle (Pops) *Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana (2005) - Chief of Wind, Drei *Atelier Iris 2: The Azoth of Destiny (2006) - Gray *Disgaea: Hour of Darkness (2003) - Thursday, General Carter, Vulcanus *Dynasty Tactics 2 (2003) - Zhang Fei *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Zhang Fei *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Zhang Fei *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Zhang Fei *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Zhang Fei *Ghost in the Shell (1997) - Ishikawa *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Hiruma *Kessen II (2001) - Zhang Fei *Kessen III (2005) - Koroku Hachisuka *Phantom Brave (2004) - Cauldron *Radiata Stories (2005) - Parsec *Samurai Warriors (2004) - Goemon Ishikawa, Infantry *Shadow Hearts: Covenant (2004) - Rasputin *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga (2005) - Varin Omega *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2 (2005) - Terrence E. Beck, Tribvana Guard *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Woltar *Suikoden V (2006) - Dilber Novum *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Vanderkam, Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (98) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (77) *Years active on this wiki: 1995-2006. Titles were released prior to his death under the years: 2006. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors